


Not A Bad Way To Pay The Bills

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Omega-for-hire [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is an Omega-for-hire. Her first contract brings her in contact with someone she knows, one Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Way To Pay The Bills

Alphas who couldn't control their ruts were basically the scum of the earth. Everyone knew it. And while there were suppressants for Omegas, there weren't for Alphas, so some soft-hearted Omega had come up with an Omega-for-hire program.

It made sense. The pay was good. Darcy had a _lot_ of debt from university. One of her roommates at Culver at done it _while_ she was taking classes, and she said it was no big deal. The contracts were pretty tight and included clauses for _accidental bonding_ that was in terms of percentage of lifetime income instead of a lump sum that was substantial enough to discourage _any_ Alpha from breaking the rules.

Darcy had been on suppressants as soon as she hit puberty. She'd never actually gone through an actual heat cycle before, and when she'd told the agency that they'd suggested that she might want to go through it on her own first _before_ signing on as an Omega-for-hire, but it wasn't an impediment.

It was a thought. She'd entertained it. She knew a couple of Alphas that she trusted enough to go through a heat cycle with, but she was pretty sure that if she did, she'd be tempted to _not_ go through with the actual job. And then she'd have to get an actual job. The listings for anything related to her poli sci major were pretty slim and low paying. Besides, how hard could it be? Lori had totally done both full time classes _and_ Omega-for-hire stuff at the same time.

So she went through the application process, the background checks, the medical checks and all that other stuff, and finally she ended up filling out a profile and putting it up online. Maggie, her contact at the agency, had suggested getting professional pictures done, but that cost _money_. Jane had taken a halfway decent picture with her phone, that would do for now.

The first couple of days, Darcy was _glued_ to her phone, checking it about every 15 minutes to see if she'd gotten an email and she just hadn't heard the notification. Nothing came in, though, and Darcy told herself she was being silly and she needed to relax about the whole thing. And maybe, you know, get professional pictures done.

At 11:52 on the third day after she'd put her profile online, though, Darcy did get an inquiry. Not that she'd obsessively checked the time or anything. It was directed through the site, they didn't have her personal email. It was a bit... Strange. An M. May wanted to meet, not that that was unusual, but M. May had said that the actual client would be someone else?

Darcy checked with Maggie. Apparently this was a thing that happened, usually it indicated that the actual client would be a higher profile Alpha that would only come into the picture after an NDA had been signed or something like that. So Darcy sent a reply saying that she would totally meet M. May in a cafe that turned out to be not too far from her tiny studio apartment.

The next two days were filled with nerves. She kept reminding herself that she'd been through two attacks on Earth like it was no big deal, but somehow this seemed a little more intimidating than dozens of dark-elves, or a giant killer robot thing.

Finally, though, Darcy found herself walking through the cafe to a little table at the back. She had no idea what M. May looked like, but presumably they'd be able to find her based on her profile picture.

Not too long after that, a short, compact woman who basically screamed _badass_ walked towards her and looked down at her for a second. “Darcy Lewis.” It wasn't a question, the other woman knew exactly who she was.

“Yeah. You're M. May?”

The woman nodded. “Call me Melinda.” She took the seat across the table and looked over Darcy again. There was no missing the experimental sniff. An eyebrow arched. “You're on suppressants?”

“Yeah.” Darcy traced her finger along the handle of her coffee cup. “I'll go off of them when I get a contract, I've been assured that a rutting Alpha will trigger my heat.”

Melinda nodded. “The client will be here shortly.” Apparently she wasn't going to waste any time. “The reason you're here, Ms. Lewis, is that you have some experience with matters of national security.”

Darcy nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes a little. How did Melinda know that? Was she SHIELD? That would definitely explain the badassery, everyone who worked for SHIELD seemed to come with an extra helping of I-will-fuck-you-up. “Yeah. I'll sign an NDA if you need me to.”

“I don't think that'll be necessary.” But there was a hint of warning in Melinda's tone. Not that there _needed_ to be.

“Okay.” Darcy traced the handle of her mug again. “Are you gonna order?” Because it felt a little weird being the only one at the table with anything to drink.

“I won't be staying long.” A small smile moved across Melinda's face. That was... Interesting.

A couple of minutes of weighted silence stretched between them. “Was there anything else you wanted to know about me?” Darcy asked at last, more for something to say than because she thought it was actually a possibility.

Melinda shook her head and was just about to answer the question when a suspiciously familiar voice interrupted them. “There you are. While I appreciate your efforts to get me off the Bus every now and again, I don't see why we couldn't do this in my office.”

Darcy looked up. Yup, that familiar voice was attached to a familiar face. It wasn't like she'd ever be able to forget the iPod thief that had taken, and then returned all of Jane's lab equipment back in New Mexico. “Coulson?”

Coulson looked down at her for a second without saying anything, then his gray eyes shifted over to Melinda. “Agent May, I thought I told you-”

Melinda tilted her head a little to the side and gave him a look. “Be reasonable, Phil. You're on borrowed time already, and you're asking for trouble. Ms. Lewis has proven her discretion more than once.” She pushed back her chair and stood, not bothering to push the chair back in as she moved around Coulson. Apparently she was... Leaving? Yup, totally leaving.

Coulson sighed, turning his attention back to Darcy for a second. He unbuttoned the single button that was keeping the jacket of his dark blue suit together before sitting down in the seat Melinda had just vacated.

“You're... The client?” Darcy's eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

“Apparently.” He gave her a small smile that didn't meet his eyes. “I don't know what Agent May told you-”

Darcy shrugged. “Nothing, really. Just that she wasn't the client and I was here because I have some experience with matters of national security. I mean, I do.” She closed her hand around the warmth of her mug and brought it to her mouth for a drink. This was definitely a time for coffee.

He looked at her for another long moment, and then his shoulders seemed to slump a little bit like he was giving in or something. “The problem is, she's right. I'm an Alpha.”

Darcy nodded, her eyes widening a little. This wasn't exactly news, considering that he was now sitting across from her and Melinda had fucked off somewhere.

“It's coming up to be time for my rut and I'm in a rather unique position where there's no one available to see me through it.” He said all this very matter-of-factly like he wasn't discussing his rut with someone who was basically a stranger. Well, a stranger he'd stolen an iPod from.

“You still doing the SHIELD thing?”

“Yes.” Not that she'd expected any differently, especially since he'd been preceded by Melinda-the-badass. “It's a mobile command. We're a small crew, we spend the majority of our time in the air or in remote locations.”

Well, that would explain why he wouldn't be able to have anyone handy to see him through it. Especially if he was in charge or whatever, knotting someone on his crew could cause all _kinds_ of complications for both of them. “So you'd need me... On your plane or whatever? You wouldn't just be all, 'Oh, rut time! Time to go land and see Darcy!'?”

He smiled a little at that, and this time he meant the expression. “Yes. Assuming you said yes, you'd be given your own bunk until I required your attention. You'd have the run of the Bus, minus the secured areas.”

Whatever bunk they'd have for her would probably be nicer than her apartment. Her rental agreement and student loan bills flashed in front of her eyes. “I'm totally in.”

He seemed a little taken aback that she agreed so quickly. “You don't want to take some time to think about it?”

“Nope.” Darcy pressed her lips together and shook her head. “I am good to go. I'll need to talk to my landlord, of course.” Because there were totally protocols set up for Omegas that were going to be out of their apartments for unspecified amounts of time. It meant that he couldn't declare it abandoned even if she didn't show up for a while as long as she checked in once a week. “But I can do that today. When would you need me by?”

He hesitated for another second or two. “As soon as possible.”

“Awesome. Yeah, I'll call my landlord and pack some shit, I can be ready to go by tonight if you want.” She grinned at him. “Don't worry, I won't make you buy me dinner first.” When he didn't even attempt to crack a smile, the grin sort of slipped off her face. “Unless you don't want me to?”

Coulson seemed to slump just a little bit more. “No, tonight would be fine.”

Well, he could sound a little more enthused about the prospect. “Awesome. I'll have the contract all ready to go. Did you wanna meet somewhere, or...”

He did smile at that. “Agent May will pick you up.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. After looking through it for a moment, he pulled out a bill and set it down on the table right beside Darcy's coffee cup. “Lunch is on me. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back.”

It was only after she'd seen the back of his dark blue suit disappear through the doorway that Darcy realized she hadn't given him her address. Well, if he was SHIELD he'd probably be able to find her fairly easily.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, Melinda knocked on her door that evening. Darcy was all packed up and ready to go. She made sure that the contract was in her bag, and then she locked her apartment up to leave it for... A while. She'd debated with herself for a while about packing her suppressants, but from what he'd said they might not be able to drop her off as soon as his rut was over, so she'd finally decided to just bring them.

After a drive through the city in a black SUV, the SUV drove _into_ a big jet thing. Which was the Bus? Melinda confirmed it for her.

Okay, so her bunk was _tiny_. She was glad she hadn't brought a whole bunch of stuff with her, just some clothes and her laptop. At least Coulson's room was bigger, she totally got a slightly awkward tour of that.

The rest of the crew was likewise a little awkward about her being on the Bus. Not Melinda, but everyone else. Like, there was no mistaking why she was there. She wasn't some genius scientist or name-taking, ass-kicking badass. She was an Omega, and the only reason she was there was to have sex with their boss. And she wasn't entirely sure they'd known he was an Alpha at all.

The second night she was there, he came up to her while she was in the galley making dinner for them both. Phil, he'd told her to call him Phil. He'd insisted that it would probably be easier for both of them if they actually got to know each other a little bit, especially given the close quarters that everyone was living in, and she'd volunteered to make dinner for both of them. It wasn't like she had much else to do.

He was standing beside the counter she was working on, just a couple steps away. He kept looking at her, intensity growing in his gray eyes. “You stopped the suppressants,” he pointed out after a while.

Darcy nodded. “Can't have a heat when I'm on them. Since we're basically waiting on your body to do its thing, I figured it would be good to be ready. No point in anyone suffering.” She'd thought about staying on them until he actually went into rut, but it would take about a day for them to be flushed out of her system _enough_ , if not completely, and that wouldn't exactly be a comfortable time for him.

He closed the distance between them and took her hand. “May I?”

She wasn't entirely sure what he was asking, but she put her stirring spoon down and nodded anyway. He pulled her gently to him and his free hand came around to rest in the small of her back. She froze, at least at first, but there was something very comforting about the way he smelled that eased her tension away almost immediately.

Phil pushed her backwards a little bit with his body, pressing her back against his arm, and his head ducked down towards her. Not for a kiss, he was coming down past her lips. Her head fell back on instinct to expose her throat, and she felt his nose nuzzling in against her pulse point. She'd had sex before, obviously, but never with an Alpha, and never without the suppressants. And somehow this felt _more_ than any caress she'd ever had before. More intense, more pleasurable, more _feeling_ like there were somehow more nerve endings just under her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut, her fingers coming up to grip at his shoulder.

When his lips caught against the sensitive skin she sucked in a sharp gasp and had to hold her breath for a second to keep from letting out a moan.

“Excuse me.” The biochemist, Jemma? Her voice sounded like it was coming from very far away. Darcy's eyes flew open, but she couldn't quite bring herself to push Phil away. Not yet. “Oh, sir, I'm so sorry.”

Phil pulled away at that, and Darcy could see Jemma was _bright_ red, looking at anything except either one of them. She had an empty mug held carelessly in one hand, but that was deposited on the counter and she all but fled from the galley with a quick, “Excuse me!”

Darcy sighed. “So that'll be fun tomorrow.” Well, she got WiFi in her bunk, she could hang out in there. She turned back towards the counter and picked up her spoon, stirring at the tomato sauce that was beginning to bubble a little bit.

She was pretty sure she heard Phil let out a sigh. “How long does your heat last?”

“Well...” So this was coming up. She was sure it would at some time or another, but maybe not until after? That had obviously been a little naive on her part. “I'm not sure. I've never actually had a heat before.” His rut would trigger her heat, but the duration of her heat would determine how long his rut lasted.

Silence. She looked up to see Phil was looking at her, expression unreadable. “I've been on suppressants since my parents first realized I was an Omega. The...” She couldn't keep meeting the intensity of his eyes. There was no question, his rut was definitely coming soon. She wasn't sure _how_ she knew, but somehow she just knew. “The agency said it wasn't a big deal. Is it?” She glanced back up at him. “A big deal?”

His head tilted to the side a little. “It would be nice to know to be able to plan around, but I suppose it doesn't really matter, you'd be here for the duration either way.”

A line of tension she wasn't aware she'd had eased from between her shoulders. _That_ was an interesting reaction, like she'd been actually worried about him being upset with her. She turned her attention back to her sauce, giving it a final stir and turning the heat down so it would simmer. Now just to cook the pasta, and then dinner would be ready. She was ready about to reach down to get a pot for the pasta, but Phil took her hand again. He stepped into her, leaning forward to nuzzle into her pulse point again. “I need you close tonight,” he murmured to her.

Darcy nodded. She could already feeling the stirring of excitement? Was that the right word?

 

* * *

 

Dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a sleep tank, Darcy took her laptop up to Phil's room that night. He wasn't there, but he'd told her to stay close, so she assumed he'd be okay with her just walking on in.

Unlike the previous time she'd been inside, the first thing she noticed was how much his room smelled like _him_. It was like she'd wrapped herself in his suit jacket, and somehow it wasn't quite enough. Her laptop was set down on the small table that was tucked over by one wall, and she went over to where the bed was.

She ended up curled up around one of his pillows. There was a little voice in the back of her head that was asking if this was normal, because usually she wasn't all about going into someone else's room and stealing their pillow. She didn't really care, though, not really.

And even when the door opened and Phil let himself into the room, she didn't move. She sort of tilted her head down so that she could watch him, but she had no desire to get up or unwind herself from his pillow.

His eyes were locked on her as he took off his suit jacket and hung it over the back of one of the two chairs that was at the tiny table. Phil reached up and loosened his tie, pulling it open and then off, and it was draped over the jacket. The top button of his shirt came undone, as well as the cuffs of his shirt. Darcy was fairly sure she made some kind of squeaking noise as he rolled up his sleeves, and she couldn't look away from the forearms now on display.

He held his hand out to her, and that was pretty much the only thing that could make her give up her pillow. She rolled over and dropped her legs off the side of the bed to stand up. She crossed towards him and took his hand, and this time when he pulled her against him, her head fell back, eyes closing, before he started bending towards her.

His lips moved along the side of her throat, up and up until he was mouthing at where her pulse was hammering just under her skin. What had been excitement before was now turning into need, a heat deep inside her body more intense than anything she'd ever felt. She didn't just want him, she didn't just desire him, she _needed_ him. She needed him to push deep inside her, to claim her, to take her body until they were joined together.

His hands were hot as they slid up under her tank top, and she lifted her arms up over her head so he could pull it off. The touch of his skin against hers seemed to send sparks through her, tiny jolts of pleasure that only added to the growing heat between her legs.

Darcy smiled, a shaky, tremulous thing as he rested his forehead against hers. She took in a deep breath, pulling the scent of him around her like a blanket. “You smell so good,” she whispered.

His lips moved down the column of her throat again, catching over the ridge of her collarbone. His hands were moving over her body, over her back, down her sides, cupping her breasts just long enough to tweak her nipples between finger and thumb before moving on again. “Will you present yourself for me?”

A moan slipped out at those words. She knew what that meant, the posture anyway, but she hadn't been aware of the feelings that would accompany it. Phil let her step away from him, and she shimmied out of her pants and turned her back to him, moving back towards the bed. Instead of laying down on it, though, she crawled up onto her hands and knees until she was about in the middle of the bed. As she spread her legs a little, shifting her knees apart over the bedspread, she felt... So many things. Need still, a need that burned out from deep inside her. But expectation too, the joy of knowing that need would be fulfilled.

She heard a long, careful exhale behind her as she presented herself for him. She could hardly hear the rustle of his clothing over the pounding of her heart, and she jumped a little when the bed dipped behind her as he got onto it.

“Are you scared?” came the gentle voice from behind her, hard-edged with tension. His palm slipped over her hip and down the back of her thigh, an oddly soothing gesture that sent pings of desire through her.

“No, Alpha.” Her voice was high and breathless, desperate. “Please, I need you.” She wiggled at him a little bit, and she swore she heard an answering growl.

Hand bracketed her hips, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Her back was arched as much as she could, exposing her flushed, wet, swollen-feeling pussy to him. She should have felt embarrassed, should have felt something, but when she felt the slide of his cock through her slick heat she let out a long moan.

The head of his cock pressing into her cunt was pure heat. Darcy cried out, trying to push back against him, to take more of him inside, but his grip on her hips was unyielding. Half a sob escaped. “Alpha, please!”

He groaned, low and long, and with one quick movement he thrust into her until her ass was cradled against his pelvis. It was so close to what she needed that she couldn't help a sigh of relief. So close, but she quickly realized that it wasn't enough.

Even when his hand dropped down in front of her, his fingers rolling over her clit as he pumped into her, it wasn't enough. Even when her pleasure crested and broke, filling the room with her whimpers, it wasn't enough. There was still that need, that deep, desperate wanting for something _more_.

Faster, he was moving faster, driving her towards that something. She moved back against him as much as she could, taking him as deep and hard as he let her. She felt him stiffen and still, and then a strange feeling. She felt _full_ , a hard bulge that swelled up from the base of his cock until it pressed up against her cervix.

 _That_ was what she needed. White hot sensation jolted through her as his knot pulsed inside her, drawing sharp pleasure from places she hadn't really even conceived of before. She cried out again, her body clenching desperately around him.

As the feelings abated into a deep, deep pleasure that left her more satiated than she'd ever felt, his arms wrapped around her waist. Phil eased them down onto their sides, holding her close against his chest, still tied together. “Are you okay?” he asked, his voice low in her ear.

Darcy gave a sudden short laugh. “Totally okay. So okay I can't even stand myself.” Her fingers smoothed down over the hair on his forearms. God, he had nice forearms. “No, we should do that again. Just... Maybe in a little bit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I accidentally sat down and wrote an ABO fic.


End file.
